Give it to me!
by KoreanKracker
Summary: YAOI! IggyxRoshia Cuz I loves em both!


_I hope you didn`t click on it just cuz it said Yaoi. :(_

* * *

England was in a place where he could be alone. He was deeply occupied with something unbelievably pleasurable. He moaned as felt such enjoyment that he had never experienced before. The feeling was simply unbearable. It was so good, he could`ve stayed there for hours on end.  
Meanwhile, Russia was hungry and was looking for something delicious to eat.

Food, food... :D he thought as he made his way to the kitchen. He had pictured in his mind what he wanted to eat and was going to get it. He heard strange noises as he walked down the hallway and walked into a room and also walked in on Arthur`s alone time.  
Arthur was red in the face. He quickly tried to hide what he was doing, but Russia saw him.

"Well, well." He said in his innocent toned voice. England backed away slowly. Russia pushed him roughly up against the wall.

"What do I find here? England, messing with hi-"

Russia was cut short.

"I-It`s not what it looks like! I-I swear to you!" He cried.

Russia grabbed his wrists and held them up above his head. England whimpered.

"Oh, I think otherwise." He let out, a little intrigued.

The thought of England indulging himself in such pleasures... Russia wasn`t going to let Arthur keep it to himself. Russia changed objectives and hungered for something more. The two countries... uh, men stared into each other`s eyes. England`s green eyes we're as wide as they could be. England blushed as Russia stared him down. He was much taller, almost as tall as Germany, but scarier. Not because of appearance, but because of his mind. C`Mon, we all know very well that Russia is a psycho. His mind had been mentally cracked and to be truthful, England was also terrified of him.

"Why are you so... tense, England?" Russia questioned in a deep voice.

"R-Russia... Please, no, not today...! Spare me the pain!" begged Arthur.

Russia smirked. Sorry to say, but he wasn`t going to let England go. He had what he wanted and was going to get what he wanted no matter what the stakes were. None of the other countries were there at the moment so England was left defenseless, cowering under Russia presence.

"I`m afraid I can`t do that, England." He said sharply.

He let out a malicious grin. His hand reached for a not so nice place.

"No!" shouted England in protest.

He fought back, but they ended up falling on top of each other. Russia narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn`t have done that."

England tried his best to protect what was his from Russia`s greedy hands. He failed as Russia grabbed a hold of his neck, slightly squeezing his airway. He smirked as he felt Iggy squirm beneath him. He had to give it up to him eventually. He leaned in and got closer

to him.

"You don`t want me to get my crow bar, do you?"  
England`s face turned blue. That was the LAST thing he needed.

"I-I, ug, ga-"

Arthur was at a loss for words.

"I`m going to get it." He said whilst getting off of England`s quivering body.

"NO!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, America, China, France and Canada all came back into the home from their shopping. Since they all had different tastes, one day of the week they all went and bought food to meet their needs.

"Hmmm, it sure is awfully quiet in here..." Canada mused.

"Don`t you agree, Kuma-kun?" He questioned to his stuffed bear. The bear didn`t respond, of course.  
America stared at him.

"That`s a doll you`re talking to. :D" He mused. Canada blushed.

"N-No, he talks!" he blubbered. France elbowed him.

"Relying on a toy is nothing to be ashamed of, boy" he said. Canada shook his head.

"Nooo...! That`s not- Kuma-kun talks! H-He just doesn`t want to now..!"

He began to argue. China sighed. His ears twitched as he heard an odd noise.

"Oi, quiet you two. Listen! Do you hear that?"  
They shut up and listened.  
"Ah, please!"

No doubt, it was England. China blinked.

"Let`s go check it out. England doesn`t sound like he`s doing too well."

The countries/men walked up the stairs into the hallway.

"Ngh! R-Russia!" groaned England.

The men outside the room grunted. They opened the door to see England and Russia, having it all out.  
France pushed the other countries outta the way as he tried getting a better view. Russia was in between England`s spread legs. Their hair was messed up and England`s uniform was almost torn off. Russia had removed his coat and hovered over Arthur in a... dominant way per say.

"Oh my, is this a passionate quarrel between two lovers? How... unexpected. We didn`t mean to intrude, we`ll take our leave then." He said, not moving an inch. Russia pouted.

"What are you talking about? All I wanted were his cookies... -drool- Such sweet, gooey, delicious delicacies... Bastard was indulging himself and not sharing..." he glared.

"Since he wouldn`t give them to me, I had to use force."

France`s face fell.

"It was just a little wrestling for some sugary sweets?" He scoffed and walked away. America and the rest of the countries stared at him. Russia grabbed his crow bar and held it above his head. They jumped.

"S-Sorry, England. Y-you`re on your own! You should have given them up!" They said as they hauled ass down to the safety of the 1st floor. England`s eyes almost popped outta his head. He slowly turned back his head and looked up at Russia. Russia`s eyes disappeared and he smiled a wide smile. His teeth showed and he hissed.

"Those are my cookies!" He roared.

England screamed his ass off and then it was quiet.

* * *

_Heee, tricked ya, did I not?_

_:]_

_Good day._

_(Don`t hurt me. ;_;)_


End file.
